We Have to Save Kinsey We Have to Save Kinsey?
by everlovin
Summary: Terror threats force SG1 and Suzanne Brockmann's Alpha Squad and Troubleshooters to protect Senator Kinsey from . . . aliens?
1. Hail! Hail! the Gang's All Here

We Have to Save Kinsey. We Have to Save Kinsey?

Category - team fic/ Crossover with Suzanne Brockmann's Troubleshooter's Series and her Tall Dark and Dangerous Series.

Rating: R for language

Pairings: Team Fic

Summary: Terrorists are out there and threatening to kill Senator Kinsey. (God! We wish.)

Disclaimer: I don't wanna own them. I want to live in their reality so I can play with them.

Author's Note: Some time ago, I was watching Stargate of course and I realized that these people were the best of the best. Everybody. Right down to the SF's guarding the halls and the gate room. Why not pair them up with Suzanne Brockmann's Navy SEAL's? And then, in the best of her tradition, put them smack dab in the middle of a situation that nobody likes? Let's make them protect a man they all want to beat senseless! Nods to Redbyrd's and dietcokechic's fics throughout.

Ch 1 Hail! Hail! The Gang's All Here

Sam Starrett swore foully. How the fuck did we get to be the lucky ones here? Talk about a suckfest from start to finish. Alpha Squad was sitting on one side of the room. Troubleshooter Squad was sitting on the opposite. It wasn't that there was any animosity or competition between these two teams. These two teams simply didn't know each other well.

Sure, they'd all worked with each other from time to time. Especially since 9/11. They'd dealt with terrorist threats in Afghanistan, Iraq, Indonesia, Syria, North Korea, Nicaragua, Chechnya, and about every other shit hole corner of the world. Usually it was something like, "Hey Harvard. Later Harvard."

They were sitting in a briefing being conducted by more brass than their usual ones. But then, the terror threat was somewhat more serious than their usual one. There were threats coming from multiple sources all focusing on one target - Senator Kinsey. The irony was that Kinsey was on the short list for the number two slot on the Presidential ticket. That's right ladies and gentlemen. The smarmy, weaselly senator from back east was up for the vice-president. God save the USA. Now because of that, they had to pay extra attention to these threats against his life. However, there wasn't a man there who could stand to be in his presence for more than five minutes. They'd all met him at one time or other before. Joy for us!

Wes Skelly sat across the room with similarly pungent thought going through his head. 'There is no way!' The beauty of this suckfest was that one credible threat came from an incredible direction. He might not know everybody in the room but the world of special operations and special forces was a small one. He knew the reputations of most of the players. There was always talk. When you're out in the world, watch your six around so-and-so. Or that guy will always bust his ass to cover yours. This threat on Kinsey's life was allegedly coming from one of the good guys. Jack O'Neill. Granted, he was Air Force, but Alpha Squad met him back during the Gulf War. He looked like shit then. He was a "guest" of Club Med for four months. He managed to escape as far as Kabala'. He still fought like a lion even if he was almost skin and bones. O'Neill would not, would not ever, leave a man behind. He was a brilliant tactician. There was no way he would go over to the dark side of the war on terror.

Anyway there was a threat from some Al-Qaida type terrorist. It was the typical, "be on your guard western infidels. I will kill Kinsey. I am following all of your movements." OOOHHH and now the chain rattling will begin. Well that threat came with actual intel. The senator was seen on several occasions in Colorado Springs entering the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Next thing you know, Kinsey's sycophants started squawking how Colonel Jack O'Neill had threatened Kinsey's life on a number of occasions.

Admiral Robinson decided that due to Alpha Squad's familiarity with Colonel Jack O'Neill would be a perfect opening for the questioning. Troubleshooters were there because they were more used to working with the FBI.

Now Sam, well Lt. Paoletti, in conjunction with Max Bhagat's antiterrorist team has to go and interview, conduct surveillance, etc., etc., on a genuine American hero. There was some other kind of weird shit going on over there in Colorado. What the fuck weird can happen in Colorado? So they were also teaming up with Team Ten.

Tom Paoletti was talking with Joe Catalanotto choosing who this combined team should consist of. Bobby was thinking that they were going to need a comspesh, a tactician, who else? Didn't matter. This was a gem of an opportunity to work with Team Sixteen.

Jack O'Neill was so not having a good day. The Tok'ra had lost one of their operatives, Malek, on the other side of the galaxy. It's just that the guy was right smack dab in the middle of Beach Baal's territory. Which was the absolute last place Jack wanted to ever go again. And of course, SG-1 had to go and rescue their asses. Only the Tok'ra boned them again. They failed again to provide all of the possible intel that would have made the trip go smoother. The al-kesh was an old one. And there were about twice as many Jaffa as even the Tok'ra expected. God! the non-snaked type, he was tired. His knees were screaming. He was looking forward to a week off "fishing" at his cabin in Minnesota.

All he had to do is figure out how to avoid Doc's big honkin' needles. Another high point in his banner of a day. The dance that he and the Doc stepped through might as well have been choreographed by the Bolshoi Ballet; it was so precise. He went in for the post mission checkup. She shined bright lights in his eyes. He complained. She took an MRI. He got sarcastic. Out came the needles. He grumbled. She scowled. Everything was fine. It was when the dance didn't go as choreographed that Jack worried.

And damned if that wasn't the case that day. They rescued Malek sort of as planned. When they got to the planet to gate home they ran into a squad of Jaffa patrolling the area around the gate. So they had to use main force to get through. Jacob and Malek covered their sixes from the al-kesh. The team ran for the gate hot.

Daniel rushed over to the DHD and quickly dialed while the others laid down cover fire. Sam was the first struck with staff fire. Daniel sent the GDO code and picked Sam up. Jack and Teal'c continued to cover their sixes. Just as they made their way up the dias to the 'gate, Teal'c took a blow to the shoulder. Jack took him up under his good shoulder and helped him through the 'gate. "Close the iris! We need a medic down here!" The blast doors rose to show the scorch marks marring the gate room wall opposite the 'gate.

Well today the dance with Doc was not as elegant. Teal'c took a staff blast to the shoulder. Fortunately, it was a glancing blow. Otherwise, it could have been lots worse. Jack was almost sorry that T no longer had Junior. T would take a lot longer than he used to in order to heal. Carter had been shot as well. She wasn't as lucky as that. The Jaffa got Carter just low on her left side. Doc Frasier was worried about her. Apparently, in addition to the burn that comes with staff blasts, Sam had been electrocuted by a zat blast too. Doc was having to keep an eye on all of her major systems. It was like they were short circuited or something.

Janet, on the one hand, wanted to throw the two healthy members of SG-1 out of her infirmary. On the other hand, there were a lot of things happening right now, and having Jack and Daniel watch after Teal'c and Sam would free her up. SG-8 had also come in early from their mission. Now if she could only convince Jack to stop bugging her every two minutes about Sam and Teal'c, she would be happy. Well, not happy, there was SG-8 but at least not as frazzled.

A/N Thanks for thaking the time to read. Please send me a review! Muse works slowly so I'll be posting what I have slowly so maybe I can catch up with the end!


	2. What do You Believe?

A/N It occurred to me that I should give a time line for this story. For SG-1 it takes place in early season 7. For the Troubleshooters, this takes place between Out of Control and Into the Night. For the Alpha Squad, it takes place between Get Lucky and Taylor's Temptation. Enjoy the chapter.

Ch 2 What Do You Believe?

General Hammond stared at the man who had come into his office to speak with him in a mixture of stun and amazement. Just who were these men that they could gain access to the most secret, the most secure military base in the world? And where did they come off saying that Colonel Jack O'Neill was a terrorist plotting to kill Senator Kinsey? Sure there was no love lost on either side of the equation, but he knew for a fact that Jack O'Neill was an honorable man.

"What possible evidence do you have to implicate Colonel O'Neill?"

Max Bhagat was more than a little annoyed himself. Not that anyone could tell. First, he'd had to pull all kinds of strings just to find out where O'Neill was stationed. Project Bluebook was unheard of. Besides, if these people were doing Deep Space Radar Telemetry, he'd fall down laughing.

"We have interviewed several people. All of them have heard Colonel O'Neill make threats against Senator Kinsey. We have one source that has Colonel O'Neill holding Kinsey at gunpoint! I want to interview him NOW!"

Hammond was silently cursing every circumstance that led to this point. Kinsey was a rat bastard who would have been better suited for anyone of a number of other professions. Personally, he liked the idea of snake wrangler. He pondered whether or not it was because it took one to know one, or he was hoping Kinsey would get bit by a particularly poisonous kind.

Conceding the interview would be an easy way to get Bhagat to back off. Hammond knew where Jack had been almost every second during these last few months. "Walter, get Colonel O'Neill to my office."

Jack and Daniel had just settled into their vigil over Sam and Teal'c. Janet had learned long ago to let SG-1 be. They would rest when they knew their friends were out of danger. Daniel heard the phone ring and answered it. After he hung up, he looked over to the colonel. "You are wanted up in the general's office. Go ahead. I'll stay with them. Call if you need help."

Jack looked from Teal'c to Carter. "You too," he answered. As he strode to Hammond's office, his thoughts returned to the so called "good"snakes, the Tok'ra. His face was thunderous at the knowledge that the Taur'i weren't even going to receive a thanks for rescuing Malek. His scowl deepened when he thought of how because of said operative, Carter and Teal'c were in the infirmary right now.

Jack's trouble radar went on instant alert. The three wore confidence and power in a way that others wore shirts - the way that he himself did. Two of them were wearing BDUs - black. The third was wearing a sports coat and tie. All three looked like they meant business.

"Uh, General? We getting new teams and I missed another memo?" Jack figured that humor might cut some of the tension in the room. It was only then that he recognized one of the three men. Joe Cat. The other man in uniform looked like he could handle anything on the other side of the gate. He knew Joe Cat could. The third looked like he could be trained up for the task.

"Colonel, this is Captain Joe Catalanotto, US Navy, Commander Tom Paoletti, US Navy, and Max Bhagat, FBI. They have some questions for you." There was just a touch of irritation in the general's tone.

"Yeah, well, hurry it up. I need to be up in the infirmary." Only the general recognized the anxiety in his eyes and knew its source. "What's up?"

Max Bhagat looked at Colonel O'Neill. He appeared to be open yet there seemed to be a shield around him that excluded all but a few. "What are your feelings toward Senator Kinsey?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Let's see, I think that Kinsey is a smarmy, self centered, arrogant ass. Any other questions?"

"For what reason were you at his home three years ago?" Max asked?

"Three years ago?" Jack looked somewhat confused.

"Tessa and Kayla." General Hammond supplied needlessly.

"Ah that. Well, someone kidnaped the general's granddaughters for the afternoon. The evidence trail led to people in the senator's acquaintance. A sometimes friend of mine and I crashed his party to obtain the evidence. The senator objected. I pulled a gun on him. We got the evidence and left." Jack sounded like the whole thing was reasonable.

Joe and Tom could practically feel their jaws dropping. They agreed with O'Neill about Kinsey's character but to hear the type of people he was connected to? Well they were only a little surprised. What truly surprised them was that O'Neill was very matter of fact about what he did. Like it was every day that he held a gun on a US Senator. What world did he live in?

"Can you account for your whereabouts for the last six weeks?" Bhagat asked.

"Ya sure, ya becha!" Jack affected his Minnesotan accent just a bit.

"And you were . . . ?"

"Sorry classified. Next question."

Max's next question was an obvious one considering who they were talking about. "How do you feel about Kinsey working to shut down your project?"

Jack looked over to General Hammond. "How much do they know about what we do down here?"

"So far they know about the Deep Space Radar Telemetry. We are looking into obtaining clearance for partial disclosure."

Max started to sense a flicker of uncertainty.

"I think that he is short sighted. He is out for his own self righteous ends and doesn't see what is right in front of his nose." Jack's face was totally closed off.

"What is so important about Deep Space Radar Telemetry that Kinsey is being so self righteous and short sighted about?"

Jack rocked back on his heels. "May I ask what you work in? I mean other than the obvious and say FBI and Navy."

"We work in counter terrorism. Captain Catalanotto leads SEAL Team Ten. Commander Paoletti leads SEAL Team Sixteen. I lead the top counter terrorism task force in the FBI." Of course Jack already knew Joe Cat's association with Team Ten.

More pieces of the puzzle fell into place for Jack. He turned to Hammond. "Can I tell 'em what is on the other side of that blast shield?"

"I think we can. Major Davis is working on getting them the clearance as we speak."

"Well you might say that I'm into counter-terrorism too. The terrors that we deal with here are much more horrible." Jack's eyes and jaws minutely tightened. "Come with me, gentlemen." Jack's eyes twinkled in General Hammond and Joe's direction. It was times like this that Jack reminded General Hammond of a little boy. Jack got up and practically hopped down spiral staircase to the control room. "Sergeant, open the blast shield." The heavy metal sheet lifted and the five men were looking down into an enormous room. At the far side of the room, there was a twenty-foot circle. Jack grinned. "There, gentlemen, is where I was."

Tom couldn't grasp the enormity of what he meant. "In that room?"

"No, I was on another planet. That" Jack pointed, "is the stargate. It can take you to other planets throughout the galaxy - even into other galaxies."

Joe choked. 'Okay, so he has finally cracked his lid. He must have been only firing on seven cylinders for the last twelve years.'

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" Loudspeakers blared. Red lights flashed. Ten men with serious looking weapons raced into the room below and took up position.

"Excellent timing." Jack said as the kawoosh filled the ramp.

There was a call on the intercom. "Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary stat." And like the wind he was gone. Joe and Tom followed him with the help of an SF. Technically he was still a suspect in a terrorist investigation.

Up in the infirmary, Teal'c was thrashing around. There were some rather inventive curses spewing from his mouth in Goa'uld. Jack was a little surprised to recognize most of them. This was another reason why Jack wished Junior was still around - almost. Before, T would have put himself into Kelnoreem. There would have been no dreams of missions gone bad. There would be memories, but he's a warrior. He knows how to deal with them. When he dreams like this, all the bad stuff comes out.

Daniel was doing his best to calm down his friend. This is the first time since he was descended that a mission went bad and Teal'c was hurt. He didn't want to show how shaken he was. Teal'c always was a monolith of strength. He had the air of invincibility. So Daniel just did what he always did for Jack. He held Teal'c's hand while trying to hold him down and talked to him in Goa'uld about Rya'c.

Joe Cat knew that there was something seriously wrong. The man thrashing around on the bed was possibly bigger than Harvard. There was a petite doctor trying to inject him with a sedative. There was a younger man trying to hold him down and calm him. The enormous man was shouting in a weird, guttural language. Joe knew, or at least recognized, most of the major languages in the world. This was unlike any of them. There were no similarities in either the black man's or the younger man's words to anything he knew.

Jack was moving to the thrashing man. He, too, spoke in that same language. The younger man's jaw dropped. The unconscious man calmed enough for the doctor to give the sedative.

Joe only knew that people shouldn't be hurt like that doing Deep Space Radar Telemetry - as if that was what was going on down here. The first glimmer of belief about that weird ring started.

Tom had no clue what was happening. He moved to help the colonel hold down the man on the bed. Granted he was big, but that did not seem to account for the incredible strength the man had. This was a man near just this side of unconsciousness? And it took three men to hold him down? Tom did not ever want to get on the man's bad side. There was almost an inhuman strength about him.

It was no surprise that Deep Space Radar Telemetry was a cover story for something. Well come on, deep space radars under a mountain? And why on earth do they need a Black Ops colonel for that? There were so many holes in that story that it leaked like a sieve.

Daniel looked at Jack shocked that Goa'uld had come out of his mouth. Why exactly did he always play dumb and make him translate every word said? Well he could guess why out in the field. That allowed him time to form responses, think up strategies, and confound the System Lords and their Jaffa. As he started to ask, he heard, "Aaah! Not now, Daniel!"

Janet saw the crowd that had gathered in her infirmary. "Daniel, if you want to stay with Sam and Teal'c you may, but the rest of you get out or face my needles."

Jack paled ever so slightly at that thought.

"Colonel? I want you to go get some rest before you even attempt your shift. I'll see you in six hours. Daniel? Not too much coffee in my infirmary." Daniel scowled.

Back down in the control room, Max Bhagat was getting the shock of his life. He barely noted that Tom and Joe were following O'Neill. His attention was fully captured by the klaxons and red lights swirling through the room. The desk sergeant waited anxiously for a readout to match up in the computer. "It's SG-14, sir."

"Open the iris." The general was all business.

From nowhere. Literally from nowhere, because there was a wall behind them, came five people out of the incandescent blue light in the room below.

Max dragged his jaw off of the floor and said, "I think I just stepped into the twilight zone."


	3. We've Saved the World How Many Times?

A/N Apparently the knowledge that other people are reading MY (she does a happy dance) work is a kick in the pants. I was very stuck on a later chapter until I started posting. Now the story just seems to flow from my fingers. Hah!

Ch. 3 We've Saved the World How Many Times?

That Afternoon

Jack and Daniel walked into the briefing room and saw Bhagat, Catalonotto, and Paoletti sitting to one side of the table. They sat down on the opposite side. General Hammond considered it a major victory that both Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson were attending the briefing considering Major Carter and Teal'c were still unconscious. Of course, they both just came from the infirmary and they both knew that Dr. Frasier was keeping them unconscious.

"Ok, Campers, you got full clearance. Here are the non-disclosure forms for Max to sign. You two know the rules. You don't discuss this, even with each other, outside of this base. That includes upstairs in NORAD."

Max signed the forms.

"Now, I told you earlier that I was on P5X-9 . . . What was it, Daniel? Where Dad had us for the last month or so? Anyway," Jack turned back to the three, "Daniel here knows about the history of the 'gate. And trust me, you'll need the history to get the shit we deal with here. Daniel?"

"Yes, well, in 1928, at an archeological dig near Giza, Egypt, a Dr. Langford and company found the stargate. Now the cover stone had written on it a language that no body could translate. They obviously couldn't figure out what it was. The military conducted tests on it through World War II. In fact, they managed to open the gate in 1945. However, they didn't know what they accomplished. After that, in the early '90's, research began again. For two years, scientists theorized, postulated, and guessed. Finally, Catherine Langford consulted with a promising archeologist and linguist. He was able to translate the cover stone in two weeks. The first team of people went through the gate in 1995. On Abydos, the planet they went to, they encountered a gould known as Ra. As we have since learned, the Egyptian deities, several other ancient cultures, were originated by these Goa'uld. They are snake-like parasites that take a human host and completely suppress the host's personality. These Gould rule much of the galaxy by terror."

"Like that, don't you, General? A promising archeologist and linguist. Guys, that person is none other than our own Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Daniel flushed at the praise inherent in Jack's words and in his tone of voice.

"Wait, Ra as in the Egyptian sun god?"

"Yes, many of the pagan gods of the ancient cultures were likely started by or represented by a goa'uld. And, well, during that mission, we killed Ra and freed the people of Abydos. We thought that was the end of the story. However, little over a year later, another goa'uld connected with earth and we became embroiled in a war with these Gould. In the last six years, we have made allies, explored worlds, and killed a number of these gould."

Jack interrupted. "The point is, gentlemen, we are bringing the fight to them now. They now recognize that we are a threat to them. They have tried to obliterate or enslave Earth a number of times in the last six years. In those years, it has been this command and SG-1 in particular who has stopped the threats to earth. How many times is that now, Daniel?" Jack asked distractedly.

Daniel was caught somewhat off-guard. "Do you mean from enemies or natural disasters?"

"You keep it separate?" Jack's eyebrow went up.

"Well, yeah. On the one hand, the bad guys are trying to kill us. On the other hand, we screw up and have to fix our own mistakes."

"Makes sense. Both then."

"Well against various enemies we've got eight saves. You have one more than me. As for our own screw ups, we have three. Again, you have one more than me. There are probably more but those are the major ones."

"Eight? Three? It seems like more than that!"

"Ok, we have Apophis, Sokar, the Reetoo, the evil us-es, the replicators, the asteroid, Reece's replicators, and Annubis's wormhole. Well that's nine isn't it. As for our own screw ups go there is the touchstone, the black hole, and Groundhog's Day. Well Groundhog's Day wasn't our fault. But if it wasn't for you, we would still be stuck with only you and Teal'c knowing about it. You might be thinking of the other worlds we've saved on a weekly basis."

"Sweet! So twelve times all together just for SG-1. Additionally, we've killed more than ten of these goulds."

A/N As always, please review.


	4. We've got Trouble, Jack

A/N Thank you to everybody who has read! Please continue to review.

Ch. 4 We've got Trouble Jack!

Max was impressed. Sure, he negotiated a lot of hostage situations. He saved a lot of people. Just not on the scale that these two men did. He did decide to get the point of their visit back on track. "What does this have to do with where you were for the last six weeks?"

"I was offworld aiding one of our allies. Why are you asking all of these questions about our least favorite senator?"

"In the last several weeks, there have been several death threats against Kinsey. It was thought that as he was on the ticket with Hayes, these could be interpreted as terrorist threats. We have several credible sources that have pointed their fingers at you. Since my team is the best at counter-terrorism, I'm here."

"For cryin' out loud! Didn't I go through this about six months ago! Yes! I'd like to beat him to a bloody pulp! Occasionally, I want to shoot him! But that doesn't mean that I would!" He was fixing his death glare on Bhagat. Further explosions seemed eminent.

"That's what he meant. Of course! Think about it, Jack!" From the looks of things, Daniel was thinking faster than his mouth - and the rest of their brains - could move. Daniel was looking expectantly at Jack. When Jack gave him an empty look, Daniel practically bounced in his chair.

"Dr. Jackson, what did who mean?" Hammond asked patiently.

"Selmak told me when we were en route that Baal had a plan to shut down the SGC so that he would have a free shot at the Taur'i. What better way than to discredit us here? Implicate Jack, the 2IC here at SGC, in the death by terrorists of Kinsey. The president would suspend our operations. The senate would discontinue funding. We would be shut down and vulnerable to attack from Baal or Anubis or any number of other goa'uld."

Jack exploded with anger. "Son of a BITCH!" Jack slammed a fist on the table then jumped up. "These last six weeks have been a diversion? Carter and Teal'c are lying in the infirmary because a damned Tok'ra couldn't keep his ass out of trouble and Bocce Baal goes on and lays plans to shut down the SGC!" Jack continued pacing to try and process his agitation.

"So we have a terror threat from . . . aliens?" Tom was somewhat unconvinced. Of course, no one believed him when the Merchant was in Massachusetts. "What do we need to do?" He was already thinking of members of his team and how they would fit in on this op. Wildcard was a must. He needed someone who could think outside of the box. He was willing to bet that he'd need Nils' language skills. Sam would be good as a strategist . . .

Daniel spoke. "Well, maybe not so much a terror threat as a strategic move against us. We have been a very large thorn in their side for a very long time."

General Hammond looked a little proud. The Dr. Daniel Jackson of six years earlier didn't think in terms of strategy. He didn't even think of strategy. He could intuit like crazy, but he did not think as a soldier. Dr. Jackson had come a long way to being a warrior in this fight against the gould.

'How DOES one fight aliens?' Joe was thinking who he had to help in that effort. Crash would be good with his experience in black ops. Wesley and Bobby due to their almost telepathic communication would be perfect. Harvard, Blue, and the rest would be there as well. Joe had been fighting terrorists for more than ten years here on earth. He'd be damned if he'd let alien terrorists have a foothold here.

"Ok, Daniel, you call Jacob. Find out details. Remember, if Freya answers, it's Anise that likes you." Daniel looked uncomfortable at that. "I'll call my good buddy, Thor, and see if this would be a violation of the Protected Planets Treaty. Then I'll get up to the infirmary to check on Carter and Teal'c." Jack seemed to work out most of his agitation.

Hammond looked to the three other men. "If you will tell me who your commanding officers are, I'll take care of getting you and your teams TDY (temporary duty for those who don't know) here for the duration of this assignment. We'll need to brief them on what's going on. Mr. Bhagat, we'll need to brief your team as well, have them sign the paperwork, etc. I also need to call the President and Joint Chiefs. Let's get everybody here for this mission."

It took two days for all of the paperwork to get ready for so many newbies to the stargate. Joe, Tom, and Max worked out a basic plan and discussed strategies with O'Neill and Teal'c. All three men were awed by Teal'c's story. Here was a man who had power and privilege. He commanded armies for more than twenty years. He had a family, a wife and son. Yet he left it all behind to both humbly and proudly serve an old breaking down colonel.

"What did you see in this old man?" Joe smirked some.

"O'Neill is, in fact, younger than I. I am one hundred and four years old."

Tom's jaw dropped. "I thought that you were born for your position as first prime or you were a prodigy or something. I mean, Hell, you don't look like you are over thirty-five. I figured maybe forty or something and you aged well."

"I saw in O'Neill freedom. The knowledge that it is worthy to fight for. My people have been enslaved for hundreds of generations. Long had I tested Apophis and saw that he was no god. I had not seen an opportunity to both renounce him and obtain freedom for my people until I met O'Neill."

There were more than twenty men and women in a conference room twenty-five floors beneath Cheyenne Mountain with varying looks of shock, disbelief, and acceptance. General Hammond and SG-1 had briefed them. Teal'c was getting better. The tretonin had sped up the healing process. Sam was nearly one hundred percent. Sam had used the healing device on Teal'c to speed up his healing. Her burns were still healing but Janet had released her for the briefing. Everybody was already aware of the threats against Kinsey. They just found out where that threat was actually coming from. Apparently, the various pagan 'gods' did in fact exist. They just weren't gods; they were megalomaniac parasites with delusions of grandeur.

"Just to get this straight." Harvard was skeptical. "The god that the Israelites turned to and God supposedly sent them into slavery for, is an alien?"

"Yes, we ran into him about two years ago. Let's just say that we have a mutual hate society." Daniel glanced at Jack. Jack's scowl was fiercer than usual. "We recently rescued a prisoner of war from him. Much of our latest intel will be coming from him."

Sam started to outline their plan. "We're going to need two teams from among you. Frankly, we don't have that many military teams. The majority of them are scientific along with a few diplomatic teams. All of our military teams are either on medical downtime or on long term offworld missions, save SG-1. Our first team will be going offworld and gathering intel from our Tok'ra allies. Our second team will be setting up surveillance on Senator Kinsey. We have spoken with his aides. The President convinced them, and Kinsey, that this is a necessary course of action."

Several of the people around the table looked both surprised and pleased at the thought of going offworld. "Major Carter and Doctor Jackson will lead the offworld team. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c will be leading the surveillance team."

Joe Cat looked at the men and women around the table. "I'm on the offworld team. This team will be known as Kinsey's Heros One, or KH-1. Also, on that team will be Blue, Lucky, Cowboy, Harvard, Mike, Stan, and Crash. Keep your eyes and ears open gentlemen. The people we are going to visit are allies. Aliens, but allies. Trust Major Carter and Dr. Jackson in all situations. They have seven years out there. You have a days knowledge."

"Major, once there, I want Jacob to finish healing those burns on your side." Sam looked to Hammond and nodded her acknowledgment to the order. "Gentlemen, I need to stress to you to listen to Major Carter and Dr. Jackson. They are the foremost experts on the gate, many of our allies, and many of our enemies on the other side of that gate. It is also Dr. Jackson's job to bring a nonmilitary point of view to the table. If he has an objection, listen to it because he's usually right."

"Conducting the surveillance and identifying the gould threat here on Earth will be Paoletti, Sam, Nils, Cosmo, Wildcard, Bobby and Wes. We will be Kinsey's Heros Two - KH-2. General, can we change the name? I don't want to be one of Kinsey's heros. I'd rather beat the crap out of him." When the general shook his head, Jack sighed. "Oh well. The FBI personnel will be officially, unofficially running this part of the op." Jack looked just slightly puzzled. "Or would that be unofficially, officially? Daniel?" Paoletti looked around the room at the slightly dejected faces. "Teal'c and I will also be leading this op. We know what to look for, be it the Jaffa or Gould."

Jack saw the disappointment in their faces. "Hey now, don't worry kids! Once this is all over, we'll take you on a nice field trip too." His grin was followed by face splitting grins all around.


	5. How Well Do You Know Your Doctor?

A/N Thank you everybody who has read. I hope you enjoy the story. As always, please review.

Ch 5 How Well Do You Know Your Doctor?

There was an excitement swirling around the lower floors of Cheyenne Mountain. There was an odor of purpose emanating from every corner of the SGC. SG-1, Troubleshooters, and Alpha Squad had their assigned tasks and were practically running around to get their equipment and themselves kitted up and ready to go.

Daniel was scrambling to get Joe and Nils the "Conversational Goa'uld" cd-ROM that he had been developing. The entire archaeology/cultural/historical department was working to provide both teams with all of the background information on Baal. Nyan and Kira looked as if they hadn't slept for three days. Yet, they were still out working many of the people there.

Sam was refining the equipment that the earthside team would be using. Specifically, she was developing a specialized version of a naquadah scanner. With this refined version of it, the members of Colonel O'Neill's team would not be dependent on Teal'c to detect symbiotes. The idea was to install then through the house as part of the security system. Kinsey never made anything easy. It was up to her to make their jobs easier.

Jack was arranging transportation for his team on this op. There would be a 727 waiting for them at Peterson AFB. Whole platoons of SF's were conscripted to transport all of the equipment to the plane. He was also reserving lodging in Washington, D.C. He was tempted to hack Kinsey's bank accounts and have him pay for ritzy rooms but thought better of it.

Teal'c was overseeing the equipment that would be used as well as securing transportation at the other end of the flight. Jack thought Teal'c saw too many TV shows as he was renting a "nondescript" white van.

The non SGC personnel were becoming acquainted with Janet's infirmary. She pointed out that these people were likely to come into contact with offworld viruses and bacteria. Not to mention the possibility of a goa'uld infestation. So each member of Team 10, Team 16, and the FBI were undergoing full physicals. Blood work, MRI, and all sorts of other diagnostics were run for a baseline on all of the personnel. The SGC's favorite Napoleonic Power Monger was in all of her glory. There were twenty people right here who knew how to be good, polite patients. Well, maybe it was the enticement of going offworld. Or maybe it was the fact that none of them had been wounded here and been forced to share her hospitality as yet. It was a pure pleasure to treat people who didn't grumble, swear, and worse all the time. There were, of course, exceptions to every rule.

One half of the unidentical twins of Alpha Squad, Bobby Taylor, was more than a little offended by the types of tests being run. Sure, given the circumstances - aliens that live in your body - the CAT scans and MRI's made sense. But turn your head and cough? The cold finger? That went too far. His basso profundo voice could be heard through the halls of the SGC arguing against the need for the more invasive examinations.

Janet, who had years of dealing with some of the worst patients the military had to offer, just leveled a look at him and threatened him with the big needles.

The other half of the unidentical twins, Wes Skelly, tried a different approach. He turned on his Irish charm. The blarney was thick in the infirmary. He declared he'd give her the moon itself if Janet didn't make him do this. He promised her exotic flowers from Thailand if she wouldn't make him do that.

Janet just rolled her eyes and declared that she had all of that and more already.

Sam Starrett had perhaps the foulest mouth that Janet had ever encountered in her years with the Air Force. She decided that the term 'swearing like a sailor' was specifically meant for Roger "Houston" "Sam" Starrett. He didn't have the patience for a PET scan, the EEG, EKG, anything.

In direct contrast to Sam was Mike Muldoon. He looked embarrassed about being bare assed - pun intended. He was, however, unfailingly polite.

With twenty some odd new, and fine-looking men, standing around in nothing but their shorts, Janet's nurses found others to sigh and lust after. It wasn't until after they found out that half of them were married or spoken for that they stopped fanning themselves. In public anyway. In private, they all agreed that there was something about the SGC, and SG-1 in particular, that characterized the finest men that God put breath into.

After the first four, Janet decided that an assembly line of sorts would be the answer to the time constraints. All medical personnel were called back to the base. There were several medical stations set up throughout the infirmary and iso rooms.

Joe Cat and Johnny Nilson were in awe of Daniel Jackson's linguistic abilities. They came across him casually translating a complicated bit of Goa'uld writing for some of the civilian scientists. It came out in conversation that Daniel spoke twenty-three Earth languages as well as several offworld languages. Jack could almost see Joe and Nils doing a Wayne and Garth "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

"Which languages do you speak?" Nils was more than a little curious.

"Well, Arabic was my first language, then French, and English. I also speak German, Russian, Spanish, Gaelic, Norwegian, Latin, Mayan, Phoenician, Dutch, Greek, Italian. There are others but who cares. It's just a talent I have."

"Cat! You'd better take care of my archeologist or we'll have words." Joe looked at Jack sure that he was kidding and was shocked that Jack was deadly serious. "Listen. Daniel here has come a very long way in becoming a soldier. He never will be for two reasons. Mostly because he doesn't care about his personal safety. He'll put himself in the line of fire - he has put himself in the line of fire - for something he believes in. The other is he will always question your orders if there is a higher moral question to address. I hate splitting up my team but I don't see any way around it."

"Hey! Archeologist standing here! For your information, Jack," Daniel looked at Jack with a combination of innocence, hurt, and blistering anger. "I have complete confidence in yours, Sam's, and Teal'c's ability to save my ass. That is why I have and will be willing to put myself into danger."

"Yeah Daniel? How do you explain how you got to be dead for a year?" Daniel opened his mouth to defend himself. "Ascended, whatever. The point is that you 'died' of radiation poisoning just to save a bunch of strangers on a strange planet who were willing to let you hang out to dry! I only just got you back, so no doing that again for quite a while!"

"You were on that planet too, Jack. So was Sam. And so was Teal'c. You save my ass. I save yours. I thought that was how it all worked." Jack looked slightly taken aback.

"Seriously, Cat, you are one of the few people I can see me sending Carter and Daniel out there with without my backup."

Daniel let loose a short burst of laughter. "You'd better not let Sam hear you say that. She'll kick your ass. Remember level three advanced? Plus what you and Teal'c have taught her since? More and more blackmail." Daniel's grin was pure evil.

Cat gave a bark of laughter and looked to Daniel. "How much blackmail do you have on him now?"

"Let's just say that I can have anything that I might want."


	6. Off We go Through the Wild Blue Yonder

A/N Writing in _italics_ is an internal conversation between symbiote and host.

Ch 6 Off We Go Through the Wild Blue Yonder

Everybody was crowded into the 'gate room as the inner ring started spinning. Cowboy looked at it in awe. "Ya know, there are a lot of things that I'm glad I can't tell Melody, but, this is one I wish I could tell her."

Harvard's eyes were sparkling. "I know what you mean. PJ would love this. It's almost too bad that the FBI is handling this instead of FInComm. I'd love to take her offworld to see some of the things SG-1 describes. Have you listened to Daniel talk of some of the worlds? I can tell why he has a thing with language."

Alpha Squad minus Wes and Bobby, plus Stan and Mike were completely unprepared for the vortex. Everybody had seen video of the phenomenon but the enormity of it all was well, enormous. "KH-1, you have a go." Sam and Daniel stepped through the event horizon as the others looked on in awe. Joe and Blue went next and were followed by the rest of the group.

At the other side, Stan grinned over to Mike. "That might even be better than trying to fly through volcanic ash. On the official SEAL adrenaline scale, that has to be a 7.1 on the geometric scale. Solid 5 on the logarithmic scale."

Carter's eyes were twinkling. Each member of both teams had been briefed on the roller coaster effect of the wormhole. As to the so-called official scales, well the SGC had their own scales. Sam would put their own brand of adrenaline highs against any earthside team any day of the week.

"Sam!" She turned to see her father walking across the sand. "We seem to have some visitors . . . " He left the statement open.

Sam gave her father a hug. "Sorry, Dad. Selmak, Dad, these guys are on TDY to help us out with a situation with Baal. Let me introduce Captain Joe Catalonotto, Lieutenant Carter McCoy, Lieutenant Luke O'Donalon, Lieutenant Harlan Jones, Lieutenant Mike Muldoon, Lieutenant William Hawken, Senior Chief Daryl Becker, and Senior Chief Stan Wolchonok. They're Navy SEALs." At each introduction, there was a handshake, and an admonishment to call them by their various nicknames.

Jacob's head bowed. "Jacob and I are pleased to meet each of you. It is always good to meet our allies among the Taur'i. Jacob has informed me that like many governments, there are factions of yours that work against all that we do to fight the Goa'uld."

There were eight varying degrees of twitches at the odd, hollow duality coming from the seemingly normal man in front of them. Again, Sam's eyes twinkled. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my father Major General Jacob Carter, USAF and his symbiote Selmak of the Tok'ra. That was just Selmak speaking."

"Dad, remember you and Malek said something about Malek knowing Baal's plans to put a stop to the SGC? Daniel here made one of his intuitive leaps and came up with a wild theory."

"See, for the last six weeks, exactly as long as we were out pulling Malek out of that hell hole of Baal's there have been terror type threats against Senator Kinsey." Daniel summarized. "When I put that fact with the information that you had about Baal wanting to shut down the SGC, I came up with the theory that Baal is wanting to play dirty politics. I figure that might be one of the reasons that Baal went out of his way to abduct Malek in the first place."

"Ah, forgive me, but why do we care if Baal kills, tortures, and kills Kinsey again and again?"

"Well, you might not be aware, but, Senator Robert Kinsey is on the presidential ticket with Senator Henry Hayes. Kinsey is in the Vice-presidential spot."

Jacob was a little startled at the leaps of logic that Dr. Daniel Jackson was capable of. _"You have to admit, Jacob, that Dr. Jackson's theory makes sense. It would indeed be a way to take the Taur'i out of the equation."_

Joe stepped forward. "Sir, do you think we can talk to this Malek? We really need more intel. Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and various others are setting up surveillance on Kinsey but we need specifics on who to look out for."

"That might be a problem. He has already given the high council his report and has left for another mission."

"This doesn't mean we have to deal with Baal again, does it?" Daniel was soo not happy with the prospect.

"No, he was sent to infiltrate a fortress where Yu is believed to have scientists conducting experiments into prolonging the effects of the sarcophagus."

Joe's eyes were practically dancing toward Blue. "Yu know, I hate when that happens." The eight newbies (who hadn't heard every possible Yu joke under the sun or any other) were falling down laughing at all of the jokes they came up with off the top of their heads.

"Damn! I suppose that this means we'll have to ask Hammond to send more of Kira's coffee." She didn't work there anymore but it would always be Kira's coffee to him. "Let's see, coffee for ten times what - two? three weeks? That'll be at least three pounds of coffee. (A/N: I don't drink coffee. I have no idea how much coffee it will take to cover ten caffeine addicts for three weeks. What I do know is that Daniel and Stan at least would not go anywhere without the promise of coffee) See if you can get some Jamaican Blue. If not, get the half Italian half French roast. I have a feeling that this will require copious amounts of coffee."

Sam hollered to Daniel as she walked back to the DHD. "You probably have the most expensive coffee habit in the universe. Those three pounds will probably cost about a million dollars or so. Any requests from the others? Why just have a million-dollar coffee habit, why not something else too?"

"Yeah! Like Hammond's never sent through some chocolate when we were at this planet or that! What would you have done if we hadn't sent for some extra chocolate when we were heading back to Earth for that asteroid? It's amazing that Jack survived after he found your chocolate stash!"


	7. Let the Unpleasantness Begin

A/N Well I sent this to my Beta almost two months ago. I'm tired of waiting. I would hope that you are too. If it stinks, it is entirely my fault.

Ch 7 Let the Unpleasantness Begin

They were flying from Peterson to Andrews AFB. Jack was taking the chance to know the people he would be working with for the next few weeks. He shortly found out about each of their families. There seemed to be some tenseness when they spoke of Starrett's wife. Hey, there was some tenseness when people asked him about Sara. For that matter there was some tenseness when people talked about him and Carter in that context. But then, most people knew not to cross those lines. They spoke glowingly of their wives, their girlfriends, and children. Jack in turn bragged on the SGC and SG-1 specifically. Everybody had done seemingly impossible feats to anybody outside the world of special ops.

The teams rang the bell to Kinsey's Georgetown home. As the housekeeper answered the door, they could hear Kinsey ranting at Beghat. When Jack entered the library, Kinsey pinned him with a hate filled look. "Yet again, the timing of this 'alien conspiracy' is impeccable, isn't it? You've been threatening my life for years and now that you've made a mistake, made the threats known, all of a sudden, there are aliens after me!" Kinsey fairly dripped with disdain.

"Ya know, Kinsey? Personally, I wouldn't mind it if Slime Baal got his hands on you. Your attitude will annoy him and he gets to torture you. It's a win-win situation to me. However, for the sake of national stability, so I don't have to go to a fake funeral for you, I'm going to keep your smarmy ass alive. If that means I get to deal with Dirt Baal, and take him down a peg or two, that works for me too. So, cooperate with Mr. Beghat, Commander Paoletti and myself and I won't have Teal'c gag and bind you. Better yet, I could always call my little buddy, Thor, and he can send you off to some nice little, hot, unpopulated planet so you can't inflict yourself upon anybody else."

The other FBI agents were around the room. Alyssa was stunned at the adversarial tone that O'Neill took with the senator. Of course, Kinsey started it when he spouted off his bullshit.

Max stepped in. "Gentlemen, as much as I'm sure that you're enjoying this pissing contest of yours, we need to get to work. As of yesterday, all communications will also need to go through Agents Locke and Cassidy. I realize that this is an incredible amount of information but you have both political and personal enemies. It seems reasonable that Baal's contacts here on Earth will have access to this and will continue to threaten you through various methods. From here on out, there will be a SEALas well as a member of your personal security people within earshot of you at all times. Chief Skelly, Chief Taylor and Chief Karmody will be augmenting your security system with toys from both the SEALs and the SGC."

As Kinsey was stalking from the room, Max heard Alyssa mutter, "Prick!" He turned toward her and winked.

It wasn't until that evening that Daniel's theory was actually proven. Teal'c silently alerted O'Neill and Cosmo to the impending threat at the gates. At the same time there came a soft "We have three blips on Major Carter's naquadah detector," from Wildcard.

"I'll be a son of a bitch. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but he actually sent his Jaffa." Jack was looking through a pair of night vision glasses. "Here's the deal, guys. These people are damn hard to kill. Their armor can be penetrated by ordinary bullets, however under no circumstances are you to approach a dead Jaffa. Their symbiotes will look to survive by jumping into you. Your best bet will be the zats. Remember, one shot stuns and generally renders the target unconscious, two kills, three disintegrates."

With the stealth, grace, and coordination that comes from years in special ops, the three men went out to meet the threat. The Jaffa fanned out across the yard through the bushes. Cosmo flanked one of them and took him out with his combat knife. There was no sound. Teal'c silently circled behind one of the Jaffa. He crept close and silently snapped his neck. Jack came up to his foe unexpectedly on both of their parts. Their hand to hand fight was not clean or pretty. As he focused on taking down his opponent, he glimpsed another in the corner of his eye.

Crap! There were more of them. Why the hell didn't Wildcard warn them of the other Jaffa? Then the answer came to him. Beach Baal had a similar enzyme that Doc Frasier developed for Daniel and Jonas when they were on board Annubis's mothership. Maybe one that suppresses the detection of the naquadah. Crap again. Now it was a whole new ball game. That must mean that there were goulds here. Quickly, he killed the Jaffa and turned to the new threat. He keyed his radio. "T, Cosmo, we have gould here. I say again, we have gould here. There are more threats here at home base."

Teal'c and Cosmo responded immediately and checked the grounds for further goa'uld and Jaffa. Jack turned into a man trying to sneak up to the house. His eyes glowed yellow in anger at being thwarted. The gould raised his hand and blasted Jack across the courtyard. The jewel in the center of his hand glowed red as he walked up to Jack. Within moments, the goa'uld had Jack in the ribbon device. Cosmo came up behind him and shot him twice with the zat. Teal'c dispatched one other gould and came to find the other two.

"What has transpired here?"

"I found the guy over there shining some sort of light down toward the colonel there. It seemed to be directed to his forehead." Cosmo was looking O'Neill over for obvious injuries.

Teal'c, at hearing that Jack had been under the influence of the ribbon device, looked for signs of brain trauma. Teal'c shone the edge of his flashlight into O'Neill's eye. "Aaak! Don't I get enough of that from Frasier?" Teal'c visibly relaxed at hearing Jack snark.

"We gotta get in touch with the SGC. Let them know about the goulds here tonight. We also need to restructure how we have this babysitting job set up. Just once, I wish Daniel was wrong." He reached up and both Teal'c and Cosmo helped him up. "I know ya think that I'm just griping about the knees and the back, but there are times when they do hurt like Apophis himself was holding a pain stick to them."

"I had thought that your previous time spent with Baal had healed your infirmities."

"Ya, well. I'll thank you to never again mention that time in hell around me. Unless of course we might need it for future reference. Course, we could just say that I hate him, Kanan, and any other thing associated with that. We might even include Antarctica in that list. Slime Baal, in turn, hates me. It works."

"Hey, Dixon, we got a problem here in D.C. Dirt Baal's got some sort of enzyme or something that blocks sensors from detecting naquadah. . . I resent that! I do listen to Carter, Daniel, and Frasier occasionally!" The SEALs around him turned away to hide their snickering. "I'm sending you a couple of bodies. Two are gould. I need you to get Frasier working on identifying it first thing in the morning. Also see if you can get - and I don't believe I'm saying this - Felger and Coombs to work on a doohickey that will read the naquadah in spite of it." Jack frowned at the phone in his hand. Hellova time to have my favorite geeks offworld. "Tell Hammond I'll call him in the morning with a report on the last day's activities."

Tom looked at him funny. "What's the problem with these Felger and Coombs?"

"Well they are just in awe of our overwhelming coolness. Felger especially has a serious case of hero worship going on for SG-1. Be glad you haven't met him yet. You'll get the same. Coombs has something going on with Star Trek. I hate SciFi. I try to avoid them whenever possible." Jack shuddered in distaste.

Wes started laughing. Uncontrollable laughter. "You hate scifi? You live scifi more than Leonard Nimoy ever could. You have been to other galaxies, are friends with aliens of all sorts of cultures, fly space ships, and live on the absolute cutting edge of technology. If you don't live scifi, then no one does."

A/N As always, please review! Pretty please?


	8. Telling Tales

Ch 8. Telling Tales

They had gated to another planet and were on a tel-tak on their way to Yu's homeworld. "So, how did you meet Jack?" Daniel asked Joe.

Cat leveled him with a steady stare. "How do you know that we've met?"

"Look, Sam and I have both seen him at both his best and worst. You won't shock us. I just picked up that he had good reason to trust you. Just looking for some history about one of my best friends. I also know that it was no accident that you are accompanying us on this mission and not Team 16." He looked over to Stan and Mike. "No offence meant."

"Okay, Alpha Squad picked him up after he had escaped from Club Med. We were on our way out of country from one of our incursions and he came up to us, looking more like he had escaped from a concentration camp than anybody in the nineties had business looking like."

Blue picked up the narrative. "We shared our supplies and he walked out of Iraq with us. There were a few fire fights along the way and he never broke down like you might expect prisoners of war to. He fought to get home to his family."

Daniel's face darkened at the thought of how Jack was after he lost that family. "Yeah. He was more than a little . . . well, he wasn't Jack after Charlie died. At least not the Jack we know now. I met him not long after Charlie."

"What happened to Charlie?" Cowboy looked more than a little apprehensive.

"He accidentally shot himself with Jack's personal weapon. Jack was in some sort of quasi-retirement and then called up for this suicide mission through the stargate. I guess that was about two months after Charlie died. He once said that Sara could forgive Jack, but never forget what happened. Jack said that he was the opposite. He could never forgive himself, but he could forget - sometimes."

Both Joe and Cowboy looked horrified at the prospect of facing life without their own children.

Lucky broke in, "Well enough of this downer shit. Tell us of your more colorful escapades." His eyes twinkled just a bit.

Cowboy nodded in agreement. "You mean they weren't all colorful? Com'on Lucky, you know The O'Neill better than that."

"S squared, children." Harvard scolded. "I want to hear this."

Jacob smirked. "That man can get into trouble anywhere he goes. I actually think that he likes pissing people off."

"You don't know the half of it, Dad. About the only alien that likes the colonel completely is Thor. Even Freyr doesn't like him much. Well, Lya likes him, too, but Lya likes everybody."

"Okay, I'll start. I've known him longest. Although I think that his funniest escapades are ones that only Teal'c can tell." Sam raised an eyebrow a la Teal'c. "Groundhog's Day." The confusion cleared from Sam's face while Jacob's confusion grew. "Oh come on, Jacob. You've seen the movie. Bill Murray and Andie MacDowell? Bill Murray had to relive the same day over and over and over? Jack and Teal'c had such an experience. They are the only ones who know what all happened and they aren't telling everything."

"Let's see, the System Lords have a price on our heads. It mostly started when the colonel threw a knife through Heru'ur's hand. Well, it started before that with Teal'c turning on Apophis and becoming The Shol'va. Then, it was me becoming host to Jolinar. Seemingly meek Daniel over there has done his share to piss off the System Lords, too."

"When I first met Jack, he was a complete hard ass. It was almost like he was an automaton."

Joe could practically hear the warning. 'I don't care if you are a hard ass or not. I've dealt with them before.'

"I had just figured out what the gate was and I was going to go through it come Hell or high water. So I lied. I said that I could get the team back on Earth. He was sent to blow up anything that moved on the other side of the gate with a nuclear bomb. No one else knew about it." There were lots of jaws that dropped at that notion.

"Unfortunately, before I could figure out how to get them back, we were captured by Ra. Of course, by this time I was married and didn't even know it!" His smile was melancholy. "I was killed for the first time, but stuck in a sarcophagus because I spoke their language and was wearing the amulet of Ra. I think that he wanted to know who the pretender was. I busted Jack, Kowalski, and Ferretti out. The people of Nagada rebelled against Ra. Jack set the bomb and we ringed it up on Ra's mothership."

"Just a tick, did you say that you 'died' for the first time? Doesn't that suggest that you 'died' more than once?" Stan frowned.

"Ah yeah, I've died four times to date. I flatlined one other occasion so that doesn't count." Daniel's gave a slightly cynical bark of laughter. "It has simply become a habit for the four of us to survive."

Daniel then became melancholy. "I stayed on Abydos and lived there for one golden year. It was the happiest time of my life."

Sam saw her friend's mood and tried to lighten it. "Not fair! Everybody else I know got to meet the colonel in the middle of a great adventure! Escape! Saving the people of a world from slavery! Throwing off the yoke of oppression! What was my first impression for him? I told him off! I informed him that just because my reproductive organs were inside instead of outside I could still handle any danger thrown my way! And then, I challenge him to arm wrestle!"

Harvard was trying his best not to laugh. Sam leveled a look at him. "My wife, PJ, said very similar things to me when we first met. She's a FInComm agent. We had issues. I wanted to protect her from the dangers of the world and she wanted to be in the thick of things. It was a long road."

"Well the colonel has never had problems with wanting to protect me because I'm a woman, he just isn't too crazy about scientists. It's pretty much me, Daniel, Janet, and Jonas that he gets along with. Thus why I needed to prove I was tough enough. Otherwise, how often does a theoretical astrophysicist get out in the field and be a soldier? Long about our third mission he finally saw that I could take care of myself. However, since then, I did fly an asteroid through the Earth once. And then there was the time I blew up a star."

"Ok, there's a couple of stories I've GOT to hear. How did you manage these great feats?"

There was an alert sounding in the control room at the same time the al-kesh lurched to a halt in open space. Jacob and Teal'c excused themselves and ran from the room. "Sam, we're going to need your help down in the engine room. There is something wrong with the hyperdrive.""Come on, Joe. I understand that you have a mind for engines. You should be able to help figure this out. Harvard, Cowboy, Dad might need your help up in the control room. This isn't exactly a friendly part of space." Daniel, too, was heading out the door to see if he could help somewhere.

A/N As always, please review. There is one more chapter written so far. I don't know when I'll get caught up and write more. Muse seems to make her demands in fits and starts. Still, progress is being made. I hope you are enjoying the story. Everlovin'


	9. Who Trusts the Trust?

A/N Im playing with the timeline just a little. There will be foreshadowing of 814 Full Alert and 907 Ex Deus Machina. I figure, who knows when Baal cloned himself and integrated some of the clones into Earth society? By the way, I got these names off of transcripts of the show. Anybody else get the obvious super hero references?

Chapter 9 Who Trusts the Trust?

In Bethesda, Maryland, there was a high level meetings taking place. In the penthouse suite of Farrow-Marshall there was a meeting of a small, but growing offshoot of the Trust. Their goals? Power. Power on a galactic scale. They had no altruistic motives. They cared little for Earth and its defenses. Ms. Charlotte Mayfield sat at the head of the table looking cool and haughty. "Gentlemen, this bickering and scheming is irrelevant. An opportunity has presented itself."

Mr. Parker scoffed. "What opportunity? We have tried on numerous occasions to neutralize Hammond. O'Neill stands in our way at every turn. Even when he's not there, Thor has proven his allegiance to them both."

"We have funded the Hayes/Kinsey ticket to get our hands on the SGC that way, but there is no guarantee that they will win the election." Mr. Wayne was more obstinate than optimistic about the prospects of that happening.

Mr. Kent added his two cents. "I have entire brigades of people to backward engineer the technology. More willing to go and get it. We simply have no way of doing so especially since the SGC lost the original stargate last year. Before, we could covertly operate the gate and gain what we wanted at will. Even that option is closed to us now. We have no way of getting offworld."

A chillingly charismatic man walked into the meeting. "People, people," his South African accent was faintly contemptuous. "Why must we kowtow to the SGC and NID? Why not simply take them out of the equation? I can provide you with technology. You will provide me with a tithe. Follow me and we will rule this galaxy." His eyes glowed. At an unspoken signal, five Jaffa came into the room, two carrying an elaborate urn.

The Jaffa's staff weapons opened with an ominous sound. "My friends, as my children you will share in a great inheritance. The Goa'uld were born to rule. You, of course will be no more." One by one, the Jaffa grabbed the various CEOs and implanted them with the symbiotes from the urn.

Baal spoke over the struggles and shrieks of terror and rage. "I will have dominion over all. The Taur'i, the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, the humans will all bow before me."

"You know, O'Neill, I don't give a damn whether you and your tame seals think that it isn't safe for me to keep this meeting. I need to continue with my campaign. I need to meet with those who are working to fund it, policy advisors, speech writers, planners, more people than you can imagine are working for me to become the vice-president." Max was truly getting tired of Kinsey's vitriol. He knew that the others were similarly sick of it.

"Yes, let's not dwell, shall we? If we ever end up in a reality in which you are in such a position of power, I just might go live on Chulak with Teal'c and we'll wage war against the gould from there. Of course, that'll leave you to fend for your own smarmy self." His face brightened. "Teal'c! Whatya say, you, me, Rya'c and Bra'tac go around the cosmos and free Jaffa everywhere. We can even take Daniel and Carter along!"

Teal'c seemed to know that his friend was just winding up the senator. The senator in question looked almost purple in response to the implied threat. Max hid a smile as the Jaffa inclined his head and simply said, "Indeed."

Tom stepped in, trying to be the diplomatic one. "You will be allowed to attend these meetings. You will, however, have to allow one of my team to accompany you. We are here to ensure your safety. It has been proven, there are goa'ulds out there and they intend to do you harm. We will not allow that to happen." Tom turned away muttering under his breath, "No matter how much I agree with Jack."

"Fine! I have a meeting in an hour with several people working to fund the campaign along with my campaign manager. I'll take Lieutenant Nilsson. At least I know that he can conduct himself properly among the people I'll be meeting with." Pretty much everybody looked like they wanted to blow a gasket at that insult. Senator Kinsey stalked out the door in one direction. Jack left soon afterward going in the opposite.

Max looked to Teal'c. "Is he always like that? So confrontational?"

"Indeed MaxBeghat. DanielJackson has stated that people either love him or hate him. Indeed this is true. He is well aware that SenatorKinsey would make your job and that of the SEALs more difficult if he were to focus on you. He uses Kinsey's hatred of O'Neill to focus his acrimony on him. He brings the focus of the Senator's ire on him to aid you. He has done similar things when we were captured by various Goa'uld."

"I see. Could you communicate to him that I have dealt with terrorists from around the world. One irate senator barely blips on my radar. I will do my job with or without the senator's cooperation." Teal'c merely bowed his head to indicate he'd relay the message.

At Dynaco, Mr. Wayne - or rather the goa'uld residing in him - ordered a variety of appetizers for the meeting. His lord, Baal, had ordered him to meet with Kinsey and put his mind at ease. Lord Baal apparently had alternate plans for the foolish taur'i. "I have good news for you Senator Kinsey. We have made a total of twenty million dollars for your election. The numbers look good for so early in the campaign. We are riding a wave of public approval from your brush with death a few months ago. I see every indication that the Hayes - Kinsey ticket will win the race for the White House."

"That is easy to say, now, with another four months to go in the race. Give me the same prediction two weeks after the race and then I'll relax some. I will be the one in the White House. Mark my words."

Nilsson kept his face perfectly neutral. His thoughts however were less than neutral. It seemed that these people were on his payroll and therefore not worthy of even the fakey smoothness of his political persona. They were little more than servants in his eyes. Remembering his father, that just grated wrong.

He had the naquadah detector hidden in his pocket. It was constantly sending telemetry to Bobby parked outside in the "nondescript" van. There was a lot of chatter between Bobby and O'Neill. They were agreeing with his assessment of the senator's tactics. 'That's right guys, not exactly the way to win friends and influence people.'

Through the whole meeting the goa'uld silently gloated. 'These foolish taur'i. They have no idea that their lives will soon come to an end.'

A/N Please Please Please review! Did I say Please?


	10. Are We There Yet?

A/N As to these first few paragraphs, I am not at all mechanically inclined. This is based solely on my observations of what is necessary for an engine to work. I've also noticed that someone who has an affinity to fix said engine, can fix all engines regardless of what the engine is for.

Chapter 10 Are We There Yet?

As the people ran into the engine room, Sam turned to the SEALs. "Okay, the mechanics on this tel'tak are similar to those of any engine. It might as well be a law of physics. There are certain constants. All machines need power, coolant, exhaust, regulation flow. Goa'uld ships need them, fighter jets, generators, everything. I've had a chance to see all of your files. You all know how the mechanics of the shuttle work. Same things here, different technology. Daniel can translate anything around. Check with Selmak or me if you have any problems."

They had all been working for more than an hour when Sam saw Daniel stand up to stretch abused muscles. "So tell me, Jacob. This tel'tak seems familiar. It kind of looks like the one from a few years ago that also broke down in the middle of Gould territory."

"Yes, Oh Great and Wonderful Oz, it is!" Jacob shot back. "You know, the tel'tak wouldn't always break down if SG-1 weren't always in such a hurry to get everywhere!"

'Oh fun,' thought Sam. 'Dad and Daniel in snark mode.' She could feel a head ache settling just behind her right eye.

Cowboy looked over to Crash and raised one blond eyebrow and mouthed, 'Great and Powerful Oz?'

Sam just glared at everybody in sight. Everybody present had seen that look on a) Sam or b) their various girlfriends or wives or c) their mothers. It was the look women everywhere get that seems to convey the sentiment of 'say anything and you will die.' All of the men seemed smart enough to just get back to work.

Finally, several hours later, the engines were fixed and they were underway again. Stories flowed and it wasn't long until Jacob was up front settling the tel'tak in orbit around Yu's homeworld.

"Dad, how important is it that Malek keep his cover?" Sam looked like she was plotting. Daniel was just a little nervous about that. After all, she had blown up a star, flown an asteroid **through** Earth, well who knows what else she'd done while he was ascended.

"Grab hold of something, guys. She has that look." Daniel was only half teasing.

"I resemble that remark, Daniel! I don't have a look." Sam's laughter had a slight edge to it.

"What look are you talking about, Daniel," said Jacob

"Should recognize it, Jacob. She looked just like that back on Vorash - right before we all had to leave." Jacob grew alarmed as he remembered the occasion. Daniel turned to the others. "That was right before she proposed blowing up that star she mentioned earlier."

That was right about when the SEALs started looking nervous.

"It's nothing as dramatic as that, Daniel. I just remembered a friend talking about some of the ways that the SEALs could be utilized in war situations." She turned to Joe. "You guys do a lot of rescues from behind enemy lines, right? I also heard this friend mention that you could take an enemy leader hostage to put an end to hostilities, right?"

Joe was nodding his head. "We do a lot of rescues. I suppose we could kidnap someone if we had the right intel."

"Perfect! Dad, what's the name of the goa'uld that Malek is posing as?"

"It's Sesmu. What have you got in mind, Sam?"

Sam grinned beatifically. "We're going in there and kidnapping Malek. We'll return him in a few days properly roughed up, looking underfed and whatnot. We get the intel. He keeps his cover. He might even get an attaboy from Yu."

Blue looked hesitant. "Won't this put him in unnecessary danger?"

"Of course not. Daniel and I are known members of the terrorist faction known as SG-1. This might make it a little difficult on us once we get around to dealing with Lord Yu, but until then, There'll be no problem."

Daniel and Joe scrambled to review the most likely Goa'uld phrases need for the operation. Everybody else was throwing ideas around as to how to pull off the kidnapping. Crash, however, quietly skimmed through the HUDs of the known layout of Yu's palace.

"We need to be at least a little visible. Master Bra'tac tells us that there are Rebel Jaffa in the palace. Will they recognize any of you on sight?"

Sam grinned. "Like I said, we are part of the terrorist group known as SG-1. Dad is perhaps a lesser known collaborator with the Tok'ra faction."

"We'll just have to make sure that the major and Daniel are seen by at least a few Jaffa."

Crash interrupted them. "If we ring in," he glanced to Jacob asking if that was the proper term. Jacob nodded. "Here at this location," he indicated the HUD. "We'll sure to be seen by a few Jaffa, but we won't have to wade through whole battalions of them. Plus, it's likely that Malek will have a few Rebel Jaffa near his location."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem. Master Bra'tac says that Raknor is the leader of the Rebels on the planet. He is sure to have put a couple of good men to protect Malek - even if neither are happy about the prospect. You should all know the sign and counter-sign."

Plan in place, Sam and Daniel ringed down to Yu's palace. Zat and P-90 fire filled the room. Moments later, the SEALs ringed down. They fanned out down the corridor leaving a SEAL every so often along the way to hold the way home. When Sam and Crash finally made their way to the labs, they found a few Jaffa made it to there before them. 'Lord Sesmu' was directing the battle. "Slave, go see who attacks. The sensors," he addressed the lotaur. He turned to a Jaffa. "You will go protect Lord Yu in his sarcophagus." To another, "You will go and stop the attack. Take as many as you need."

The lotaur returned. "My lord, there are humans in the palace. They have weapons of the Taur'i." And then it was too late for either the Tok'ra or the lotaur. Sam indicated to Crash which was their primary target.

Sam quickly overcame the lotaur and held a knife to his neck while Crash zatted Malek. Sam hissed into the human's ear. "Cooperate or we will kill your master here and now. We just want to use him, and now you for a trade. How much naquada do you think Lord Sesmu to the other system lords?"

The SEALs surrounded the two prisoners as they made their way back to the ring room. Daniel managed to zat Raknor. Stan caught the edge of a staff blast. The good guys all managed to survive more or less in tact. The bad guys had a fortress shook. It turned out to be a good day after all.

A/N So sorry this took so long. I had an idea (the kidnapping) I just had to get my husband to stand still long enough to help me block it out. BTW, Pretty please review!


End file.
